Mariposa
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: La mariposa vuela, vuela entre las hojas, vuela entre la sangre, vuela entre el dolor y vuela, vuela muy alto para encontrarle y amarle con algo más que sólo el corazón. SasuNaru.


"_**Mariposa"**_

_**Por: La**__**dyBrokenDoll**_

"_Vuela conmigo, siempre conmigo. Volemos nosotras, volemos unidas. Vuela conmigo, sólo conmigo, siempre conmigo"_

**Disclamer: **Naruto no es mío. Si lo fuese se lo daría a Blue, para que tuviese el final hard-yaoi que quiere en el manga y anime. No gano nada con esto –además de darle vuelo a mis placeres personales- lo hago sin fines de lucro. Sin embargo la historia es de mi total autoría, por lo que queda prohibido el plagio total o parcial de esta obra.

**Pareja: **Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Advertencias**: Contenido homosexual explicito (Shonen Ai). La autora estaba bajo estado de piradez cuando hizo esto –ríe-.

**Dedicatoria**: Blue (muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak)

**Capitulo Único:**

"**Alas Rojas, Alas Azules, Mariposa de Colores"**

_**Apresó la mariposa y la **__**dejó escapar de**__**entre los dedos. **_

_Tronó los dedos_

_Era mera, pura, simple, neta y caótica casuali__dad. Siempre, cada loco y absurdo día de su existencia, por una razón metódica, se aparecía –se aparecían- ahí a la misma hora; No fracciones de segundo antes, no minutos después. Lo hacía al mismo momento cada día, para así encontrarlo, para así mirarlo –para así tenerlo-. _

_Así era él, gustaba de extraviarse en su locura, más aún cuando el mundo vivo, se tornaba tan sumamente irreal._

_Le encantaba, más bien le fascinaba mirarlo __desde lejos. Para luego poder observarlo mejor de cerca._

_Erase una vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás, en un cuento __donde vivía un ruiseñor y una rosa, uno que escribió el joven apellidado Wilde*, con el corazón más roto que nadie nunca jamás conoció; Sonrió extravagantemente, posiblemente ya se había obsesionado en demasía con aquel autor. _

_Regresó la atención de sus sentidos a aquella figura con movimientos que le embriagaba. Entrecerró sus ojos para conquistarse a sí mismo. Para tomar el aroma de aquel bosque, hasta localizar entre tantas fragancias, la esencia del joven que tan afanosamente contemplaba._

_Una serie __de sentimientos sin medida y sin intención de contenerlos. _

_Acciones que hablan solas, miradas que no necesitan ser narradas. Dolores que salen de tan adentro. Espinas que atraviesan tanto el alma, dolores que son tan fuertes, que ni siquiera son capaces de sufrirse._

_En parte aquello también le fascinaba –y su interminable fascinación era un imán mas para su atracción irreversible- __. Porque encontraba cobijo, porque al final de las narraciones, las palabras ilógicas y los gestos innecesarios, era la __**única**__ persona que le comprendía._

_Era dueño de oscuros y seductores demonios. Poseedor de bajos instintos, de memorias turbias, recuerdos de cosas que jamás habían vivido. Y no obstante a ello, le observaba, los ojos encarnados y ensangrentados, drenando la locura, el dolor, la agonía, el amor y a su vez, drenando el vacio mismo._

_Unos ojos que dejan caer los pecados._

_Unos ojos que sufren. _

_Unos ojos que dañan._

_Unos ojos que curan._

_Unos ojos que aman._

_Unos ojos que le miran sin retinas._

_Porque cuan__do estaban ellos –sólo ellos dos-, cuando estaban cerca, muy cerca…Podían verse. Podían verlo, a eso, a eso que los colocaba tan cerca, tan cerca, estando lejos_

_Sus cabellos negros revolotearon y __dejó al viento descomponerle el atuendo. A paso lento llevó su cuerpo a colocar su peso contra un árbol para observar al portador del kyuubi. _

_Usualmente -típicamente- Uno de ellos se sentaba a observar al otro, mientras el otro hacía lo mismo. No decían palabras, no hacían nada más que mirarse. _

_¿Banalidades? Quizás_

_¿Extravagancia? Muy propias_

_Y hacer aquello, era tan sólo cumplir una de sus tantas fascinaciones con Naruto_

_**La Mariposa revoloteó, alzó vuelo y realizó dos giros**_

_Abrió los ojos, pues había escuchado un ruido, y al abrirlos cayó en cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Su vista se perdió entre las histéricas masas de hierbas que crecían a su alrededor. Entre los vanidosos rayos del sol que caían contra su piel haciéndole arder, ese sol que le quemaba y oscurecía la tez, sonrío caprichoso, ya de por sí, cada día era menos blanco._

_Meditó un segundo y alzó el rostro para encontrarlo ahí, haciéndose el disimulado, pudo notar su mirada sobre su cuerpo desde antes de despertar._

_Si lo meditaba un poco, broncearse era un bajo precio por observarle, sobre todo a horas como aquellas en que el sol le iluminaba diagonalmente, haciendo su trigueña piel aún más brillante, haciéndole lucir sencillamente magnifico, irrealmente divino._

_Siempre había sido alguien fantasioso –muy dentro de sí-, en parte eso le insistía a continuar con aquella tradición que parecía haberse formado. Porque aún con todo lo que era, su mente guardaba en su memoria cada imagen, cada gesto y cada movimiento, de cuando silencioso le permitía observarle con disimulo._

_**La Mariposa movió sus alas inquieta sobre la rosa seca en la que reposaba.**_

_Sus oídos se tornaron más perspicaces, y lograron detectar aquel susurro que se escapaba de entre esos labios rosa pálido. Reflexionó si era o no conveniente que se acercarse, no lo pensó mucho tiempo, dejo que su impulso le agitara y le guiara –que lo que tuviera que pasar, pasara-. Sus pasos fueron lentos y pocos. Logró estar a la par –por primera vez a la par-. _

_Sus ojos se clavaron sobre los suyos. Le miraron detenidamente sin cuidar si pasase o no el tiempo. Esos preciosos orbes le contestaban de la misma forma._

_Con un no sé que, con un no sé que sin entendimiento._

_Tratar, tratar no siempre hace que los seres humanos obtengamos lo que queremos. Luchar, es solo una gota en el vaso del desastre. _

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se ha sentido humano, que ha dejado que su alma fluya por aquellas ventanas que tenia por ojos y que poco usaban._

_Ventanas al alma en que se vislumbraba la ausencia. _

_Porque reflejar vacio siempre era un buen truco para extraviarse en sus miedos, en los demonios internos que le destrozaban. Y ahora había llegado a comprender el dolor ajeno, y ahora por primera vez podía percibir la agonía, el desamparo y la desdicha por mano propia._

_Era posible que por aquellos motivos, Naruto y él se habían llevado a ese punto sin retorno, por eso habían roto lazos mientras se observaban en el mismo sitio, una y otra vez. Hasta perderse, hasta encontrarse, hasta sellar en el silencio una promesa en base a millones de cosas que no entendían._

_A veces no lo entienden, a veces no saben porque: __**pero están ahí.**_

_Estaban ahí, en ese momento, en ese pasado. Estaban ahí y se miraban en ese futuro. _

_Ahí estaban, solos frente al claro de un lago, entre la hierba silvestre, con el sol golpeándoles los rostros y el viento meciéndoles los cabellos, perdidos en ellos mismos. _

_Ahí estaban ellos._

_**Los dos **_

_Y después de ellos el universo._

_-¿dime? – Cuestionó con la voz tranquila y el alma agitada. Los ojos brillantes y los labios partidos._

_-Alguna vez…-Inició, quizás inseguro, quizás agitado, ansioso, amante, desesperado- Alguna vez ¿has necesitado a alguien?-_

_A ti…_

_**La mariposa voló, voló muy alto y se alejó de la rosa**_

_El azul eléctrico de sus ojos golpeó el carmesí intenso de sus pupilas. _

_-Las campanas suenan- Susurró mientras las hebras doradas de su cabello brillaban contra los rayos del astro sol._

_-Las campanas siempre suenan a muerto –Murmuró incomodo por la extraña alusión_

_-¿Y cuando cantan?-Su voz salió suave, casi infantil, casi brillante, tan brillante como su ser- ¿A que suenan?-_

_El viento silbó quedito, la temperatura crecía y la atmosfera pareciera ser siempre la misma. Corrieron minutos, formaron horas, y el silencio tan solo era corrompido por el aliento y la necesidad de sus propias respiraciones. _

_Hasta que los labios del pelinegro soltaron lo que se oprimía entre su pecho. Algo más que sólo silencios…._

_-Cuando cantan buscan aliento-_

_Y el silencio emergió nuevamente. Y por ello la luna brillaba a un lado del sol, mientras ellos simplemente se miraban._

_La luz era intensa. Podía sentirla tratando de incinerarle la piel, ese tejido pálido que con forme pasaban las horas se tornaba aún mas rojizo. Con trabajos enfoco su vista: __**Ahí estaba él.**_

_Ahí estaba Naruto brillando, brillando como un sol._

_Brillando para él._

_Sólo para él._

_**La mariposa vuela en el cielo, vuela sin que nada la detenga, vuela sin que sol la queme…La mariposa vuela libre, libre en el cielo y vuela, vuela muy alto, muy alto y azul.**_

_Le tocó los labios con un dedo._

_Lo acarició y lo palpó para sentirlo cierto. _

_Hacia tanto tiempo que se miraban desde lejos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus almas simplemente no estaban juntas? ¿Qué las halaba? Porque al final, ahí estaban. Los años habían muerto, la edad poco a poco los iba devorando, el tiempo se acababa y se regeneraba, y ahí estaban, en el lugar de siempre, tan distintos, tan diferentes, y quizás –seguramente-, siendo los únicos que se comprenden_

_Le tocó los labios con los labios._

_Para susurrarle palabras sin aliento, besándose en silencio. ¿Cuántos nombres se le da a un sentimiento? ¿Cuántas palabras existen para formar descripciones sensatas y coherentes? ¿Cuántas locuras se han narrado para que lo indescriptible sea completamente inenarrable?_

_Porque ahí estaban sus almas heridas, los corazones algo más que rotos, las manos partidas, ahí estaban. Una memoria a estilo sepia* que corre una y otra vez dentro de sus conciencias. La tarde fluía y sus respiraciones se separaban, se encontraban y seguían ahí. De la manera en que se perpetúa para siempre una hoja de otoño, como se marca entre las letras una historia a tinta roja. _

_Un beso como un beso, que sólo ellos pueden entender._

_Y el sol brillaba sin clemencia, el calor azotaba el lugar, la noche era eterna e imparable, y la luna, la luna brillaba, con una luz que por primera vez desde la existencia del universo, le era propia. Una luna que brillaba entre los ojos bañados de sangre y un sol que destellaba entre los ojos de un atardecer azul. _

_Una luna que iluminaba un cielo, donde solo estaban ellos._

_Donde sólo estaban ellos_

_**Y la mariposa volaba, volaba y volaba, libre en el cielo…junto a una libélula enamora**_**_da_**

_Donde se esfumaron al viento_

_**Owari**_

"_**Tú y Yo"**_

_El ruiseñor y la rosa de Oscar Wilde* Yo sé que no existe en el fandomo de Naruto, pero, tenía que poner eso._

_Memoria Estilo Sepia* El efecto que se usa para que las películas o fotografías se vean en una tonalidad como castaña, je._

_Esto…no creí que estaría escribiendo esto –enserio que no-. Espero que les haya gustado y aún más, espero sus críticas. Gracias por leer._

_Te gustó Blue?_

_Because is for you -smile-_

**_Sao  
lets duel_**


End file.
